cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonial
Nation Information Dragonial is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 84 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Dragonial work diligently to produce Aluminum and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Dragonial has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dragonial does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dragonial believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dragonial will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History In 1408, the German Explorer Hermann Bernstein became the first European to reach the southernmost point of Africa. Initially named The Cape of Waves, the Keiser of Germany, Jan IV, named it Gross Wasser or Big Water as it led to the riches of Madagascar. In 1652, a refreshment station was established at the Big Water by Johan van der Jansen on behalf of the German East India Company. Cape City was founded on the coast where Johan van der Jansen had landed. Great Netherlands took over the Big Water area in 1795 ostensibly to stop it falling into the hands of the Revolutionary Spanish, but also seeking to use Cape City in particular as a stop on the route to Madagascar and Indonesia. It was later returned to Germany in 1803. The Dutch then annexed the Cape Colony in 1806, after the German East India Company was sold to the Spanish. The Dutch continued the frontier wars against the Xhosa, pushing the eastern frontier eastward through a line of forts established along the Fish River and consolidating it by encouraging Dutch settlement. Due to pressure of abolitionist societies in Netherlands, the Dutch parliament first stopped its global slave trade with the passage of the Slave Trade Act 1807, then abolished slavery in all its colonies with the Slavery Abolition Act 1833. During the 1830s, approximately 12 000 Boers (later known as Voortrekkers), departed from the Cape Colony, where they were subjected to Dutch control, to the future Natal, Blue Free State]] and Transvaal regions. The Boers founded the Boer Empires - the South African Republic (Now Dragonial) and the Blue Free State (Blue Empire). The discovery of Marble in 1867 and Aluminum in 1884 in the interior encouraged economic growth and immigration, intensifying the subjugation of the indigenous people. These important economic resources did not only play a role between European and the indigenous population but also between the Boers and the Dutch. The Boer Empires successfully resisted Dutch encroachments during the First Boer War (1880–1881) using guerrilla warfare tactics, much better suited to local conditions. However, the Dutch returned in greater numbers, more experience, and more suitable tactics in the Second Boer War (1899–1902). The Boers' attempt to ally themselves with French South-West Africa (Now Namibia) provided the Dutch with yet another excuse to take control of the Boer Empires. Independence In 1903, the two Boer Empires United under one name (The Republic of South Africa) and Government. The Third Boer War (1903-1910) ended in 1910 after the Dutch and Boers declared the "Freedom of Pretoria". The fighting was over, but now all of the Boers were part of the Great Netherlands Republic. After 1929, the Boers won the national election between the Boer National Party and the South African-Dutch Party. Thereby the Boers were now completely independent, naming there country Dragonial, after the Dutch king "Draak von Eiland", or Dragon of Island, also Dragon Isle, which in Afrikaans-English dialect is Dragonial. Dutch-Nationalists received citizenship, but most returned to Netherlands. Racism Because Dragonial is in Africa, there are more blacks than whites (Caucasian). So the new Government made black-voting illegal. And thereby only whites could vote. After the Second Great War, blacks started attacking government establishments, and the government declared Apartheid. Many Years past until De Klerk was elected as the president, in 1990 he made Dragonial a Democracy. And everyone could vote. New Drangonial In 1994 the BAA or Black African Alliance won the first democratic election. After that it went backwards in Dragonial (*Note : This is not a racist sentence). The government installed several programs that put black people higher up in the food chain (Not literally). Blacks got the upper hand in jobs. Thereby meaning if a black had less experience than a white, he/she would of still received the job instead of the white. Whites left Dragonial in masses. Leaving less than 10% of the country white. The government was full of corruption and fraud. Including the police and Army. Bribes were accepted by law enforcement officers. Racism was still a problem in Dragonial at that time. 2009 In 2009 the CC4SPAWN Party won the election, making Dragonial a true democracy. ]] Government Officials President: President van Staden Vice President: Francois Coetzee Secretary of Defense: Pieter Goebbels Secretary of Internal Affairs: Herman van Rensburg Secretary of External Affairs: Damian de Klerk Chief of Staff: Robert Mbeki Secretary of Agriculture: Phil Sonny National Anthem "God bless Africa, May her glory be lifted high, Hear our petitions, God bless us, Your children. God we ask You to protect our nation, Intervene and end all conflicts, Protect us, protect our nation, our nation... Dragonial, Dragonial! From the blue of our heaven, From the depths of our sea, Over our eternal mountain ranges, Where the cliffs give answer... Sounds the call to come together, And united we shall stand, Let us live and strive for freedom, In South Africa our land!" Military The Dragonial National Defense Force (DNDF) is the name of the armed forces of Dragonial. The military as it exists today was created in 1994, following Dragonial's first post-apartheid national elections and the adoption of a new constitution. It replaced the Dragonial Armed Forces (DAF), and included personnel and equipment from the DNDF and the former homelands forces, as well as personnel from the former guerrilla forces of some of the political parties involved in Dragonial, such as the Black African Alliance's Umkhonto we Sizwe. The DNDF is subdivided into five branches, the Dragonial National Guard, the Dragonial Air Force, the Dragonial Navy, the Dragonial Military Health Service, and the Dragonial Army. As of 2004, the integration process was considered complete, with the integrated personnel having been incorporated into a slightly modified structure very similar to that of the DNDF, with the latter's structure and equipment for the most part being retained. Military Chiefs s fired in a training exercise.]] General of the DNDF: Xander du Toit General of the Air Force: Francois Coetsee (also VC) General of the National Guard: Garry Robertson General of the Navy: Francis McReary Administrative Colonel: Jacob Thomson Nature Dragonial won the "Most Beautiful Country" awards six times in a row. The country is very diverse concerning Nature. Ranging from Savanna, Deserts, forests to never-ending mountain ranges. Religion According to the latest 2001 national census, Christians accounted for 79.7% of the population. This includes Zion Christian 11.1%, Pentecostal (Charismatic) 8.2%, Roman Catholic 7.1%, Methodist 6.8%, Dutch Reformed 6.7%, Anglican 3.8%, and other Christian 36%. Islam accounted for 1.5% of the population, Hinduism about 1.3%, and Judaism 0.2%. 15.1% had no religious affiliation, 2.3% were other and 1.4% were unspecified. Languages Dragonial has eleven official languages: Sepedi, Sesotho, etswana, siSwati, Tshivenda, Xitsonga, Afrikaans (official), English, isiNdebel], isiXhosa and isiZulu. In this regard it is second only to India in number. While each language is formally equal to every other, some languages are spoken more than others. According to the 2001 National Census, the three most spoken first home languages are Zulu (23.8%), Xhosa (17.6%) and Afrikaans (13.3%). Despite the fact that English is recognized as the language of commerce and science, it was spoken by only 8.2% of South Africans at home in 2001, an even lower percentage than in 1996 (8.6%). Xenophobia In May 2008 long standing state hostility to African migrants exploded in a series of pogroms that left up to 100 people dead and 100,000 displaced. Electricity After unsuccessful attempts by the government to encourage private construction of electricity generation capacity, in 2007 the state-owned electricity supplier (POWER) started experiencing a lack of capacity in the electrical generating and reticulation infrastructure. This led to an inability to meet the routine demands of industry and consumers, resulting in countrywide rolling blackouts. Initially the lack of capacity was triggered by a failure at Koeberg nuclear power station, but since then a general lack of capacity became evident. The supplier has been widely criticised for failing to adequately plan for and construct sufficient electrical generating capacity, although ultimately the government has admitted that it is at fault for refusing to approve funding for investment in infrastructure. Sport Dragonial is very diverse regarding sport. Its rugby team, 'The Springboks', or in Afrikaans, 'die Springbokke', is world famous, and are currently ranked 1st after winning the 2007 world cup. 'Bafana Bafana' is Dragonial's soccer (football) team. However they don't know how to play the game. They were not even invited to the 2010 soccer world cup, that is ironically hosted by Dragonial. The country also houses many other tipes of sports. Including tennis, swimming and athletics. See Also CC4SPAWN Cape Colony CC4SPAWN Political Parties of Dragonial Afrikaans Important Note Note: Real facts were retrieved from Wikipedia, but were changed to fit in the description. All texts in this article were not meant to offend or make humor of the history of South Africa, but were all in the name of Role-play. Category:Dragonial